


Appetite For Love

by Suzie_Shooter



Series: Musketeers Series 3 Episode-Specific Fics [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, The Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for S03E02, The Hunger. Porthos reacts to what he's just witnessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite For Love

"So. You and Sylvie eh?"

Athos had been preparing for bed when Porthos had wandered into his quarters without so much as a cursory knock on the door, and now he sighed.

"There is no me and Sylvie."

Porthos smirked. "What I saw earlier begs to differ."

"Then you'll have seen that she kissed me, not the other way around," Athos retorted warily. Porthos was teasing, but Athos wasn't entirely sure the direction this conversation was going.

"You weren't exactly fighting her off."

"That would have been rude."

Porthos gave a bark of laughter. "You know, there are two types of people in this world. Aramis, now he goes out looking for it. You though, you're entirely capable of having sex by accident, just because you're too polite to say no."

"I am not having sex with her!"

"Not yet."

Athos looked hurt. "Porthos, you can't think I would ever - " The rest of the sentence was lost as Porthos kissed him.

It was a good kiss, soft and warm but full of passion, and Athos let himself sink into it with pleasure and a certain amount of relief.

"Do you like her?"

The question, coming as it did as they stood in the comforting circle of each other's arms afterwards, took Athos by surprise.

"Well, I - I suppose so. She's a very - striking - woman," he said awkwardly. Porthos gave him a wolfish grin.

"Do you want her?"

"Porthos - "

"No, I mean it." Porthos hesitated. "It's okay. If you do."

Athos blinked at him, wrongfooted, and Porthos chewed his lower lip. "I mean," he continued, "over the years, I've - there's occasionally been - women," he said.

Athos stroked his arm. "I know."

"I know you know." Porthos frowned. "That's my point. You've never minded. Well, I suppose what I'm saying is - if you want to, now? You have my blessing. Really." He gave a short laugh. "Actually, Sylvie's the first woman you've shown any interest in that I've actually liked. So yeah. Go for it."

Athos' guilty confusion gradually cleared into a smile. "I love you," he said softly.

"I know," Porthos agreed, then grinned. "I love you too." He pulled Athos closer and kissed him again. "Just don't have so much fun that you forget about me, you hear?"

Athos kissed him again, tenderly, before steering him towards the bed. "Trust me, that is never going to happen."

\--


End file.
